In His Arms
by DreamInDecember
Summary: He was family, yet he wasn't. "Yes, sweetheart, scream my name." He consumed me. Burned me. "We can't do this. This is wrong." He enveloped me in his darkness. "They know.We have to run." This is the beginning of our journey .The journey of our descent, our descent into hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. This is my first story and all that jazz. It would be really helpful and thoughtful if you review as I am a new writer. If you did not like the summary, I would ask you not to read the story. Yes, there will be incest, there will be lemons. No, there's nothing wrong with my head. This is just a plot which came to me when I was tired of reading all the traditional E/B stories.**

 **Please no hate. This is the first chapter. I promise it will get better. The story is just starting. Now, without further delay….**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Isabella Marie! I told you half an hour to close your computer and come down. They are going to arrive in five minutes."

 _Yes mom._

I sighed. My extended family was going to arrive today. My mother's brother, my uncle, my aunt and their son, who was the same age as me.

I had never seen him before as he was in some pricey private boarding school. This would be the first time I would meet him. He probably would be like the other boys, cocky, over-confident and a jerk. I did not want any boy in my home, my sanctuary.

"Isabella Swan. If you don't come down now, your laptop will be seized for an indefinite amount of time."

Jeez, what am I, ten?

"Coming mom. Just tying my hair", I yelled back.

Quickly saving my work, I shut down my laptop. I looked into the mirror. My brown strands were tied in a low pony tail. I was wearing white shorts and a red v-neck top. Comfortable. Just the way I like it. Comfort over style.

I ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, revelling in my newfound equilibrium. After taking up yoga, my body had become toned and I was actually able to stay on my feet for more than two minutes.

Peering into the living room, I saw my parents sitting on the couch, talking softy.

"Hey mom,dad"

They looked up to see me sit down on the armchair. It was my favourite chair. The cushion was so comfortable, just right…. _sigh_.

"Bella, what are you wearing? Couldn't you find something more covered? These shorts are showing your thighs"

Ah, my dad. Always the over-protective one.

"Dad, calm down. It's just Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. You know they wouldn't mind. And it's hot. I don't want to faint due to overheating or anything." It was true. It was very hot today. And they wouldn't mind me wearing this attire. Hell, my aunt bought me some bikinis in her last visit. My aunt and uncle may possibly be the coolest parents ever. They were so laid-back and fun. My cousin was a lucky son of a bitch.

"Charlie, let it be. Bella is right. They are family. Not guests for whom we have to dress up"

I could see the fight leave my dad.

 _Yay, score for me. Thanks, mom._

"But –"

He was interrupted by the doorbell.

Saved by the bell. So cliché.

Mom and dad hurried to the doorway whereas I followed behind at a leisurely pace.

I heard my aunt and uncle's voice and my parents greeting the corner, I saw them hugging my parents.

Aunt Esme noticed me first. "Bella, sweetheart, you are growing more beautiful each time I see you."She hugged me in her comforting arms.

"Hello Aunt Esme. Did you have a nice trip?", I asked hugging her back, inhaling her familiar comforting smell.

"Yes, sweetheart, it was nice, but tiring. How is your school going?"

"Esme, dear, don't hog her now. Let her uncle also greet his niece", Uncle Carlisle said, pulling me from Aunt Esme's arms and enveloping me in his.

"Esme is right, sweetheart, you grow more beautiful each day. You tell me if there is any boy troubling you and I will set him right."

Dear Lord, uncle and father were alike in more ways than one.

"Esme, where's your son?", mom asked.

It was then I noticed my cousin was not here. Maybe he did not come home from school? One could hope.

"He stopped on the way to buy ice-cream from the store we saw on our way here. He will be arriving soon."

We started walking to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, so you came by separate cars?", dad enquired while leaning back on the couch.

"Yes, he insisted on giving Carlisle and me some alone time. Silly boy. Dosen't know we wouldn't mind if he came with us. We would be just as happy", Aunt Esme laughed fondly.

Hmm. Seemed like my cousin wasn't a total jerk. Maybe we would get along.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Your son must be here", dad murmured, getting up to open the door.

"Leave it, dad. I am going." Saying so, I went to get the door.

Time to meet my cousin.

Plastering a fake happy smile on my face, I swung the door open… and had to hold onto the door to keep from falling.

The person standing in front of me did not look like an eighteen year old boy, no, he was all _man_. His hair was an odd but mesmerizing colour of bronze. Thick long eyelashes, a sharp nose, high cheekbones. His eyes were a piercing emerald, making me feel as if he could see inside me. Pink lips, making me wonder if they were as smooth as they looked. I trailed my gaze to his impressive shoulders. Man, he was all man. There was no boyish fat, no thin legs or chubby cheeks. No, in front of me stood a Greek Adonis, a Roman God, visiting a mere mortal.

"Bella? Did you get the door?", my mom's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

Oh God! What was I thinking. This is my _cousin_. Oh no, no, no, I can't think about him like that. Good Lord.

Stop now, Bella. Fix it.

I looked him in the eyes and held out my hand.

"Hi, I am Bella." God, could I sound any more like a dork?

I could not read the expression on his face. He looked amused and….something else. Hungry?

He raised his hand.

Warm, long fingers enveloped my hand in his big one. Spark. A shock. A pleasurable burn. I gasped. Maybe it was the static?

"Hello Bella, I am Edward, your cousin. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Slowly, he pulled my hand to his lips. A soft kiss.A burn.

I gasped again.

Clenched my thighs. No, this could not be happening to me.

He looked up at me, still holding my hand to his lips. Something wet, touched my hand, the spot where his lips rested. Was that….was that his _tongue_?

I should be disgusted. I should snatch my hand away. I should slap him. I should...not be wet. I should not want to kiss him. I should not want him to take me against the wall.

"Beautiful", he whispered so low that I almost did not hear him. His breath hit my skin, making goosebumps rise on that surface of my skin, his thumb rubbing slow circles on my knuckles.

I was fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. Any advice? Any constructive criticism? Let me hear your opinion. It would mean the world to me.**

 **Until next time,**

 ** _Dream_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so, so, so, so, soooooooooo much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I started jumping around my house like a monkey when I saw the status of my story. My mom probably had to wear ear-plugs because of my squealing. And let me tell you, I don't squeal. Ever. This may be the first time I did. Well, there's a first for everything.**

 **Thank you so much for all the alerts and favs and reviews. You people are awesome. I am really sorry for the late reply to the reviews, but, there was some error and the page was not opening. Some reviewers had their PM messaging disabled, so, I was not able to send them a message.**

 **And a big thank you to my guest reviewers.**

 **Oof, that was a lot of rambling. Without further delay, I present * drums beating* the second chapter….**

 **Chapter 2**

 _I was fucked._

I could not stop staring at him. I would avert my gaze to my bare feet but every few seconds, it would go up to him again.

My eyes would feast on him like a man having his last supper before his death. Like a last drop of water during drought. Like the first drop of rain in a desert.

Stop, oh God, stop! This is wrong. This is my _cousin_. He shares my DNA. The same blood runs through our veins. He is _family_.

A throat clearing brought me out of my disgusting thoughts.

Edward.

He was looking at me with an amused smile. What? What did I do? Why is he laughing at me?

"I would think I was more interesting than the floor, but, given your reaction, I may be wrong", he teased me.

I was mortified. Great job, Bella. Make him feel unwelcome within five minutes of his arrival.

I looked at the collar of his shirt, unwilling to meet his gaze, knowing I would get lost if I happened to glance at those beautiful, piercing eyes of his.

A tug on my hand made my eyes flash to his. I had forgotten that my hand was still wrapped in his.

He was looking at me with barely concealed amusement.

I raised an eyebrow.

"May I know what is it that you find so funny?", I asked, snatching my hand back. Immediately, I wanted to put my hand back in his comforting one. But I didn't. I wanted to know what amused him so.

His goddamn crooked smirk did things to my …ahem…private area that I would rather not think about.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if I did something to offend you…" Say what? Offend me?

Seeing my look of confusion, he added, "What other reason would there be for you to make me stand outside in this heat instead of granting me entrance?" His smirk was now a full blown grin.

My face heated up to the point where I could feel the heat emanating from it.

 _Shit Bella, get a grip._

"Oh God, I am so sorry. You must be tired and exhausted and here I am making you stand here in this weather. My mom would kill me if she kne-"

Oh no, mom. Dad. What would they say if they come to know about what just happened?

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Okay, Bella, deep breaths. First things first.

I looked at Edward to see him looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Come in. I am sorry for making you stand outside for so long."

Yes, that's it. I would act indifferent to him. This thing between us would go nowhere. It is a foolish fantasy. Best to stop it before it takes root.

His brows furrowed, but he followed me in. I closed the door after him and turned to see that he was waiting for me.

"Ladies first", he said with a boyish grin on his handsome face.

I put my poker face on and led the way to where the sound of laughter was coming from.

We entered the living room to see our parents going over the old times.

Mom and dad looked up and a bright smile spread over their faces.

"Edward!", my mom exclaimed, getting up to give him a hug. "Oh my, you are so handsome. You must have a lot of trouble with the girls because of this beautiful face of yours", she laughed.

Uh mom? Really?

"Thank you, Mrs Swan. Your house is very beautiful. It reflects the owner's beautiful taste."

"A charmer, too", my mom grinned.

"Edward", my dad hugged him next. "It's wonderful to meet you. How is your school going?"

"It is wonderful to meet you too, Mr Swan. My school is going well. Thank you."

My mom spoke up. "Now, Edward, none of those stuffy Mrs and Mr. Call us Renee and Charlie or Aunt and Uncle, whichever you prefer."

"Yes, Renee", he grinned.

Seems like someone had impressed the hell out of my parents.

"Edward, dear, did you get the ice-cream?", Esme asked from her seat at the couch.

"Yes mom, I did. Renee, if you could show me the way to the kitchen I would put these in the freezer", Edward said holding up the bucket of ice-cream.

"Bella, put the ice-cream in the freezer"

 _Yes mom._

I went to take the bucket from Edward, but he held it out of my way.

"No, no, I insist. I will keep it. No need to take the trouble."

"What a gentleman. Bella, show him the kitchen, and then show him his room. I am sure he is tired".

I gritted my teeth and followed my mom's instructions.

Instructions? More like orders.

What a suck-up my cousin is. Seems like it won't be hard to keep my distance, if he kept behaving the way he did. The attraction I had felt was fast disappearing.

 _Thank God._

I started walking towards the kitchen, not looking back to see if he was following. I paused in front of the refrigerator, turning around to see Edward standing at the entryway of the kitchen.

There was something raw in his gaze which made me shiver. He slowly walked toward me, keeping his eyes on mine. I felt naked. His eyes ran over me as if he could see what lay under my clothes.

A wave of lust washed over me.I could feel my body reacting to his heated gaze. I take back what I said earlier. No, the attraction was there. The temperature was now high. Hot. It was sizzling hot. And I was burning.

As if hearing my thoughts, he opened the freezer and put in the tub of ice-cream.

My nipples puckered, reacting to the cool air. I cursed myself for not wearing a bra.

Edward closed the freezer and turned to me. His eyes immediately darkened. The emerald green was now black, the green barely visible.

His gaze was fixed to my chest, no doubt seeing my nipples.

I was embarrassed by my body's reaction.

My cousin saw my nipples. My _cousin_ saw my _nipples_.

I had to fix this situation before it went too far.

"Um, would you like to see your room now?" My voice trembled towards the end.

"Yes Bella, I would like to see my room now. Please lead the way." He waved towards the doorway with a flourish of his hand.

I came out of the kitchen and started walking up the stairs. The sound of our parents' voices and laughter floated over to us.

"It seems like they are having fun", I said. Anything to break the uncomfortable silence.

I looked at Edward to see him looking at me.

He smirked. "Yes, they are. Don't worry. We will too. I am sure we will get along very nicely."

Was it just me or was there an innuendo hidden in that sentence?

I cleared my throat. "So Edward, which school do you go to?"

"I attend St. Andrew's . It's in Alaska. Tell me something about yourself, Bella."

My name fell smoothly from his lips.

"Um, there's nothing much to say about me."

"I disagree. I think you are a very intriguing person, Bella Swan", he said with a crooked smile. That smile made him look ten times more attractive. It enhanced his already perfect features, making him look like a model on the cover of Vogue magazine. His bronze strands standing up in all directions, messy as if he ran his hand through it all the time…

Cousin. Cousin. He's my cousin. I chanted to myself.

"Well, here we are. This is the third floor, which has your room and mine. Our parents are there on the second floor. The bathroom is there in your room. My room is at the end of the corridor and….here is yours."

I stopped in front of his room.

Hearing no reply from Edward, I turned around. He was standing in the middle of the hallway, his fists clenched. His brows were furrowed as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Edward?"

My voice seemed to break through his thoughts. He glanced up. His eyes were swirling with emotions I couldn't recognize. His face held a tortured expression.

"Edward? Are you okay?", I asked hesitatingly.

He continued to look at me with that heartbreaking expression on his face. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, sooth him, ask what the matter was.

I was about to go to him as his behaviour was seriously making me concerned, when he murmured, "Fuck it".

 _What?_

He started moving towards me, his eyes burning with an emotion I didn't dare name.

He took one step towards me, I took one step back.

One step forward, one step back. One step forward, one step back.

His eyes were on mine and I did not dare to look away.

One step bac-

 _Thump._

I hit the wall. There was no place for me to move…and Edward was still moving towards me. My heart was thrumming like a hummingbird's wings, my breathing fast.

He slowly reached me and placed his arms on either side of me. I was trapped .

"E-Edward? What are you doing?" My voice wavered due to his closeness.

He did not answer me. He leaned in slowly, his black eyes burning with an undefined emotion, with _lust_. My nipples were steel hard. My chest was touching his as I took each breath. I could that feel my panties were wet. My breath started coming in pants.

Edward was not deterred. He leaned in until his lips were inches away from me. I could feel his cool breath on my lips. Sweet, addicting….my eyes fluttered close, awaiting the kiss, to feel the union of our lips…

The kiss never came.

My eyes flashed open on feeling his lips against my neck. My clit was throbbing, panties soaked through. His hands, which were previously trapping me, now encircled my waist, pulling me closer, closer to him.

I could feel every inch of his body, the hard planes of his chest lay against my breasts. His lips sucked the skin on my neck, nuzzling and biting it, soothing the sting with his tongue. I could feel his lust, knew he wanted me. It swirled in the air around us, the evidence against my thigh.

Edward spoke only one word.

My name.

"Bella, Bella"

My arms were drawn to the hair at the nape of his neck. I lightly scratched my nails against his scalp. Edward let out a low moan against my throat. The vibrations did nothing to stop the wetness that had now soaked my white shorts. I wanted to rub my thighs together, desperate for friction, anything to stop the throbbing in my clit…but, Edward's leg in between mine prevented that. I was _so_ turned on.

My eyes were drawn to his neck, seeing a hint of ink. I moved the collar out of my way to see the swirling black writing.

Cold water washed over me, soaked me, numbed me with it's iciness.

Cullen.

Edward Cullen. Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Nephew of Charlie and Renee Swan. Cousin of Bella Swan.

Cousin.

No.

The fog of lust cleared allowing me to look clearly for the first time.

No.

My hands which were pulling him towards me, were now pushing him away.

"No, no, no, this is wrong. This is wrong. Move Edward. No, no, no. Move, _move_ " I could barely get the words out through my tears. I was choked with guilt and self-hate. This was incest. A taboo. A sin.

My arms pushed Edward away. I was sure I couldn't have moved him had he resisted. But, he didn't. He moved on my forceful shoving.

His face showed confusion at my words, then looked horrified on seeing my tears. I tried to stop the tears from falling, I really did, but it seemed my tear ducts were working overtime.

"Bella?"

His voice calling my name gently made the tears come down faster.

"No, Edward. What happened just now was wrong. You and I", I waved my hand between us "we can never be. There is no us. There will never be. This has to stop. What happened here and earlier will never happen again."

"No, Bella", Edward spoke up, his face looked tormented on hearing my declaration. "No, I won't allow this. We are meant to be together. Can't you feel it? The spark, the attraction, the…the…I can feel you, Bella. I can feel you over here." He put his hand over his heart "And I know, I know you can also feel me in your heart. My body awaits your touch, wanting to intertwine our hearts together for all eternity. So no, Bella. I won't let you push me away just because you are afraid of taking a plunge, a risk. I won't let you push away something so wonderful. I won't", he swore, his face a mask of determination, his beautiful green eyes burning with an unspoken promise.

God help me. I shouldn't, but I felt a twinge of happiness in my heart when he swore to fight for me.

But, if we fought for us, it would result in heartache. It would be the destruction of two families, of two siblings, my mom and uncle. Society would never approve, my parents will be humiliated because of me. No, I cannot allow this to pass. My parents will not suffer because of my foolish actions. Not now, not ever.

Family comes first.

"No, Edward" My voice was firm, determined and colder than steel. My tears had stopped and there was no expression on my face.

"No Edward, you will let me go. You will let this go. Forget this. This was a mistake. I regret this." My heart protested as the false words left my lips.

It swirled in the air around us, making the air thick with tension.

Edward's face became unreadable with my words. He shut down in front of my eyes.

I wanted to cry out, but somehow managed to keep a hold on my emotions.

But when he spoke, my heart cried out.

"I won't respect your wishes, Bella. Because I know that is not what you want. I will wait for you. I will fight for you. Because you will be mine. Mine. It's you and me against the world, baby. And I will make sure that we win."

I froze at his words. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. My brain cried out 'no' while my heart pulled me forward towards him.

Brain or heart. A battle went on inside me.

Edward slowly approached me. I prepared myself for his next words, prepared myself for the fight, but was silenced when his smooth lips touched my forehead.

A kiss. A promise. A promise of something more.

He leaned down, looked into my wide brown eyes.

"You will be mine, Bella. And I will be waiting, waiting for you to come to me."

His eyes flashed with determination, a devious smirk greeted his lips.

He had never looked more sexier or more sinful. He was Lucifer, tempting me with an apple. And the apple was red. Red and filled with the world's sweetest juice.

This would be our fall. This would be our beginning.

We would burn, we would rise. We would take down everyone with us.

A sin.

Never had hell looked so promising.

With the devious smirk on his angelic face, he crossed the hallway and entered his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

I was still standing there, in that exact spot, staring at his closed door, long after he had gone in.

* * *

 **A/N: Umm…..soooo? Did you like the chapter? *chewing my nails***

 **Please review. Like it? Hate it? Cursing me? *hides behind a chair***

 **On another note, did you see Captain America? I just downloaded it. Damnnn….can't wait to watch it.**

 **Please review. It will make my day. Give some love to the new author, people. Come on. Review. More reviews, inspiration strikes faster, faster updates. Soooooo…...yeah...you get my point?**

 **I am so evil *sighs in disappointment***

 **Until next time,**

 **Dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you so, so, so, so, sooooooo much guys. I can't believe it! 72 follows, 33 favs and 30 reviews? You guys are AWESOME! I love all of you.**

 **Thank you so, so much for reviewing. You all are the best.**

 **Okay, the story will now be picking up.**

 **So, without further delay, I present the *throat clearing, drums beating* third chapter…..**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _I was still standing there, in that exact spot, staring at his closed door, long after he had gone in._

I was in my room the whole afternoon. I couldn't be bothered to go outside and make pointless conversation. More than that, I didn't want to face Edward.

My extended family had arrived at around half past two and it was now half past six. It was dark outside and I was bored. I was also feeling quite hungry, having finished my lunch by one.

My school work was done, and I was well ahead of my class. I even went as far as to check my facebook profile, something I did only when I was preparing to poke myself in my eye with a pencil.

B-O-R-E-D.

That's what I was. Angela, my dear friend was out with her mom, having a shopping spree. School would open tomorrow.

So, here I was on a Sunday evening, sitting in my room, twiddling my thumbs. Not even my Wuthering Heights could keep my attention.

I made a conscious effort to keep my mind from returning to Edward. His words, his looks, his expression.

Everytime I was in his presence, I felt as if I was underwater, not being able to hear any sound, separated from the world, unable to make sense of anything.

Edward.

His name consumed my mind, burned in my mouth.

Edward, Edward.

How I wish we weren't related. Oh, how I wish we did not share the same blood, how I wish we could be together.

But, fate had not written us a kind hand and we were not meant to be. I did not want it but I accepted it. It did not matter how it felt everything was just right when I was in his arms. No, it didn't matter.

Why couldn't Edward do the same thing? Didn't he see how much heartache it would bring to our parents if we chose to continue on this destructive path?

No, I had to show Edward reason. If he was still being stubborn, I would ignore him. There was no other way. Besides, they were only here for a few days. I could tolerate him until it was time for him to leave. Also, I had school. I would be gone half the day.

Feeling much better after having thought out my current situation, I prepared to settle down with a book in my hand.

But, a knock on the door, interrupted my plans. Please don't tell me it is who I think it is.

"Bella? It's dinner time. Come down. Everyone is waiting for you."

A wave of relief washed over me. It was my mom. I looked at the clock and saw that it said it was half past eight.

Where had the time gone?

I gave myself a once-over in the mirror, retied my hair and pattered down the stairs in my bare feet.

There was something comforting about being barefoot. I never wore shoes around my house unless it was absolutely necessary.

When I entered the dining room, everyone was already seated, waiting for me to arrive.

I smiled at uncle and aunt, which they returned and looked for an available seat.

To my utter disbelief, my seat was next to Edward.

No, why? Why? Can't I escape him for one damn evening?

I quietly slipped into my seat, trying not to give off a bad or annoyed vibe.

Food was passed around and we began eating.

The food was delicious. My mother was a great cook. I hoped that someday I would be able to cook like her.

Everything was going well, food was great, my parents and uncle and aunt were having a great time. We joked and shared stories. All in all, we had fun.

But, there was a sickening feeling in my stomach. Edward had not once acknowledged me since I had entered the room.

I should have been happy, pleased, that I was getting my wish, but I wasn't.

What was wrong with me?

There was a stiff awkward silence between us that wasn't there before. It made me uncomfortable, though I couldn't figure out why.

Dinner ended and I escaped to my room, biding a goodnight to my parents and Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. I did not speak to Edward.

If he ignored me, he would get the same treatment.

But, now, in my room in the dark, wrapped in my blankets, I admitted to myself that I didn't like it one bit. I didn't like it when Edward ignored me.

I missed our teasing banter. He had arrived only a few hours before and I was already getting attached.

This was not normal behaviour for me. Where was the responsible Bella?

 _She vanished as soon as the Devil stepped inside the house._

Great, now I was having conversations with myself.

If that wasn't the sign of insanity, then I didn't know what was.

My thoughts finally slowed down, becoming disjointed until I gave in to sweet blissful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warm rays of the morning sun woke me up. I stayed with my eyes closed for another minute or so, enjoying the warmth.

My alarm rang with a shrill sound, forcing me to leave my warm bed.

 _Damn_ _alarm_ _and damn school._

I hated going to school. I hated the fake, backstabbing bitches, their daily drama, their gossip, the asshole boys and the cruel teachers.

I hated high school with a passion. The only thing which made it bearable was my best friend Angela, her boyfriend Ben and my other best friend, Jacob.

We have been best friends since kindergarten. Inseparable, united against the daily soap operas of high school.

I felt my mood brighten at the thought of seeing my friends again after the long weekend. I brushed my teeth till it shone and entered the shower, while singing the song 'Shower' by Becky G. Damn. I loved the song.

My strawberry scented body wash relaxed me and made me forget my problems for the time- being.

I felt my body grow more relaxed as the hot shower undid the knots in my shoulder.

I washed my hair and the back of my ears, sighing as the warm water did wonders to my body.

My hand, seemingly of its volition, slid down to the apex of my thighs, washing the area there. My eyes closed. My hand pressed down on my clit, rubbing circles around it. I slid one finger inside myself, moaning as warm heat enveloped my finger, bringing immense pleasure. My thumb was rubbing circles on my swollen clit. I grew wetter. I slid two fingers in quite easily, the wetness providing good lubrication. My fingers stretched me, the pleasure increasing tenfold. I started pumping my fingers in and out. My thumb rubbing my clit furiously, I teetered on the edge. A sharp pinch on my nipples threw me over the precipice. I moaned and hissed and gasped and breath harshly through my orgasm. My thumb rubbed my clit until it became too sensitive and I withdrew my fingers with a wince. I was sensitive.

It was glorious. I was now relaxed and in a much more happy mood.

Having orgasms did that to you.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel. I got out of the bathroom and went to my wardrobe.

Hmm. What to wear? What to wear?

It was warm outside, so, I decided on a flowing red skirt which reached three inches above my knee and a pale yellow top.

I dried my hair with a towel as I hated using the hair-dryer. I kept my hairstyle simple tying it into a low pony tail.

Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my school bag and left the room, ready to start the new day.

But, the churning in my stomach reminded me of the piercing green eyes I had seen during my shower just as stars burst behind my closed eyelids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I passed Edward's room, standing there quietly for a minute to see if I could detect any signs of him being awake, before continuing on my way.

When I entered the kitchen, I got a shock on seeing Edward standing near the counter-top, helping my mom.

 _Why was he up so early?_

Mom turned to place the food on the dinner table, and let out a small shriek on seeing me standing there.

"Goodness, Bella, give a warning sweetheart. I almost had a heart attack."

"Good morning, mom", I kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Morning sweetie. Here is your breakfast. I have kept the lunch money on the table. Make sure to grab it before you leave."

"Yes, mom."

I dutifully sat down and began my breakfast. I ignored Edward and started buttering my toast.

"Morning Bella."

I almost fell off my chair on hearing Edward's smooth voice greeting me.

So, he thinks he can ignore me and then behave as if nothing was wrong?

I didn't reply back. I pretended as if I didn't hear him and continued eating. I hadn't even glanced at him except the time when I had entered the kitchen.

He sighed.

I knew I was acting immature, but, I was just _so_ confused.

I was attracted to Edward, immensely so. He said that he wanted me, very much. But, our families….How far does one go for lust? Because this was lust. I refused to believe it was anything else.

My head was bursting. I had to get out.

Just as I thought that, my mom came bustling into the room.

"Mom, I need a ride. My car is with the mechanic and Angela is hitching a ride with Ben."

"That is what I was coming to talk to you about, sweetheart. I just got a phone call. I have to go to work. An important meeting has been rescheduled and the correct papers are not being found. I am needed there. Can you ask Jacob to pick you up?"

My mom was a business woman. My dad and mom worked at the same company. My dad was CEO while my mom was the CFO of Amity Enterprises.

Back to the matter at hand.

"No mom, I cannot ask Jacob to pick me up. It will be out of his way and as it is, he starts out late after taking care of his father."

Jake's father was in an accident a few years back and had lost the use of both of his legs. Jacob had to take care of him, the household and his school work. His mother at died when he was three.

"Renee, if I may, I can drop Bella at school. My car is already out. It would be no problem at all", Edward suggested.

No, no, no. I can't be alone with him in a car. No. NO.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I owe you for this", mom spoke before I could answer.

And what would I say? I will not go with him because I am afraid we will start fucking, if we are alone in a closed space?

 _Gosh Bella, that was crude._

But, it was true. Our attraction was undeniable. I was drawn to him like a butterfly to a brightly coloured flower and I am fairly sure he felt the same about me. I think.

I didn't know how long I could resist him.

Gosh, am I bipolar? I keep changing my mind about him.

Lord help me.

"It's half past seven, Bella, shall we leave?", Edward's gentle voice interrupted my thoughts.

I lifted my head and looked at him fully for the first time today. He was beautiful. No female could deny that.

He was dressed to go out in jeans and a t-shirt, even at this ungodly hour.

I quietly slid off my chair, picked up my bag from the floor and walked out.

I was aware I was being rude, but, I couldn't help it. My ego was bruised from being ignored last night.

Edward's footsteps sounded behind me as I stepped out of my house.

My mouth went dry. Edward's car was a beautiful silver Audi S3. I could imagine sitting in the car, feeling the leather against my bare skin…..

The beeping of the car doors unlocking brought me out of my car porn.

I walked slowly towards the car, inspecting every inch of it.

I went to open the door, but, Edward was ahead was me. He held open the door for me as I got in.

I slid into the car and barely held in a pornographic moan as my bare thighs brushed against the leather interior.

 _Fuck…..What would it be like to fuck in this car?_

What's wrong with me? Since when did I start imagining these things? Don't get me wrong, I was not innocent, not by a long shot, but never to this extent.

Edward entered the car and swiftly put the gears into place. The car moved like a dream, fast, smooth…

"How was your night Bella? Did you sleep well?", Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Should I reply? After all, he ignored me last night.

 _Stop acting like a thirteen year old, Bella._

"Yes, I slept well. What about you?" Polite, I could do polite.

I turned to look at him. The morning sun shone, its rays highlighting Edward's mesmerizing bronze hair.

Edward's face was debating. He looked as if he was deciding something.

Before I could voice my thoughts, he started speaking.

"Bella, look, about yesterday….what happened between you and me….in the hallway and before that, I realize that I shouldn't have come on so strong. Make no mistake, I don't regret it and every word I had spoken is true. I just apologize for my impulsiveness. Also, last night, I was not in a good mood. I did not speak to you in fear of saying something rude. I apologize for ignoring you."

I was stunned. Edward was apologizing to me for his behaviour.

Time to pull up on big girl panties.

"I forgive you, Edward. You are not the only one at fault here. I also acted immaturely by ignoring you. I am sorry for that. Also, thank you for giving me a ride."

Edward gave me his crooked smile.

My breath hitched. How, _how_ can he have this effect on me?

"Well, now that's all cleared up, I would like to get to know each other better. Let's start with you. Favourite colour?"

I laughed. "That same old question everyone asks as a starting conversation? Well, I have no fixed favourite colour. It changes everyday. What's yours?"

The atmosphere in the car was light and fun. There was no tension in the air. I liked this. I liked it when we were joking and teasing.

"Hmm…I would have said ocean blue had you asked me a few days ago, but now it is brown."

Brown? But, brown was the colour of dirt. I knew it. My eye colour was brown, after all.

"Brown, that's such an odd choice. It's the colour of dirt, you know", I teased him.

"You are wrong. Brown is the colour of warm melted chocolate, it's the colour of earth kissed by spring-rain, the colour of trees' bark that has protected it for hundreds of years, it is like the rocks against the shore that destroy ships, it is a hue of copper against honey, it is like sunlight shining through whisky, it is the colour of rich country fudge, it is like a piping hot mug of hot chocolate after a day of playing in the snow. So, no, it's not just brown."

I stopped breathing.

Edward spoke passionately, his vivid green eyes shining. I was finally getting a glimpse of him under all these layers.

He turned to look at me, his face serious, his eyes gleaming with an emotion I couldn't name. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, but determined.

"Bella, I want you to know that though I have agreed to give you time, I will not back off. I know you will keep finding one reason or the other to make this…thing between us seem wrong. And I will not let that happen. Stop denying it, Bella. I know you want it."

His voice took on a dark undertone, one which made me shiver, even under the warm sun.

"I am a possessive person, Bella. I don't share what's mine. If anybody else touches what's mine, I make sure they don't repeat the same mistake again, ever", he said keeping his eyes locked on mine.

His velvety voice, whispering about owning me, making me his, made my traitorous body react to him.

"I know, even now you are confused. But, I won't give you much longer, Bella. You have to make up your mind fast. Your mind may say something else but your body knows who it belongs to."

He smirked devilishly as his eyes went to my chest where my nipples were straining against my top.

He took a lock of my hair that had escaped and tucked it behind my ear. His fingers traced the skin behind my ear, eliciting shivers and goosebumps.

My fingers dug into the leather to stop from reaching out for him. I bit my bottom lip, hard, to stop the moan from escaping.

 _I want him, oh god, I want him._

Suddenly, he sat up straight in his seat, placing his hands on the steering wheel.

I was confused, disoriented, missing his fingers on my skin.

"The first bell has rung, Bella", Edward said, sitting there coolly.

I looked around dazedly to see that we were indeed outside the school entrance and there was not a single student to be seen.

"The door's open." Edward's voice came, pushing my mind back to consciousness and making my limbs open the door, hurriedly.

After climbing out, I shut the door and was about to make a run for my first class, when the sound of glass window lowering, made me turn around. Edward was leaning towards the open window, a small grin playing on his handsome face.

I leaned down to hear what he had to say.

"And Bella, I will be here at three, sharp to pick you up", he said, his cool breath blowing on my face.

With that, he slid back the window and hit the gas, manoeuvring swiftly out of the school gates.

I stood shock-still for a minute or two, before taking a deep breath, thankful for the fresh air, which helped me get my bearings and started jogging towards my first lesson, my mind swirling with Edward's words.

All the way, I couldn't help but think that Edward was swiftly tearing down all my defences and I didn't know how to stop it.

But the small voice whispering in the corner of my mind said that I didn't _want_ to stop him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooooo, what's the verdict? Like it, hate it?**

 **I am aware many of you wanted a lemon, but this was an important chapter and it was already over long, over 3000 words. Rest assured, the next chapter will be….let's say…fun.**

 **Please, please review. I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. More reviews, inspiration strikes faster,faster updates…. I love each review that is written. I value them as they guide me and help me improve this story.**

 **To** **imastar511** **\- the answer to your question will be in the next chapter. I tried to answer your question in this chapter, but, it just didn't seem to fit in anywhere.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dream.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everybody. First of all, let us all stand up from our seats and sqqquuuueaaaalllllll (If you know a cool move, please do it). Yes, yes, yes, yes….i got 96 followers, 50 favs and 42 reviews….yes, yes, yes. You guys are freaking AWESOME! Currently I am doing a weird combination of break dance and hip hop (I don't know either of those) . Yup, you all have officially turned me into one of those squealing girls.**

 **Thank you so, so, so, so much for all your support. A very big thank you to all my reviewers. It means a lot to me when you share your thoughts.**

 **With great pleasure, I present * cue music* the fourth chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. Mr Brown, our physics teacher was saying something about capacitors and capacitance.

I looked down at my notes to make out what was he saying. Instead of seeing physics notes, there all over my page, written in my chicken scratch, was the letter 'E'.

I was dumbfounded, looking down at my copy, disbelieving of what I was seeing.

Not wanting to think any more about it, I quickly put in my books and headed out to the cafeteria. Mr Brown had dismissed the class, and everyone was already out.

I was near the cafeteria doors when the bane-of-my-existence called out my name.

"Bella! Hey Bella!"

Barely suppressing a groan, I turned to meet Mike Newton, an irritatingly lovesick puppy, who thought we were destined to be together.

"Hey Mike", I said, my voice flat.

"Hey Bella" God, how many times is he going to repeat those two words? "I was thinking that we could have a study date or something, you know. Those physics sums are kicking my ass. So, how about you come to my house and we can go over those things? I was thinking tonight, maybe", Mike rambled, his face all hopeful and shit.

I wish I had a tape-recorder. I would record my answer and play it everytime he asks me out.

"I am sorry, Mike" Not really "But, I can't go. I have guests at my home, and I wouldn't be a very good host if I just leave them and go out."

Mike fucking Newton looked like someone had just told him his dick was as small as a cockroach.

"Oh, well, then, I-um, ok, cool, bye Bella" Bye, bye, puppy.

He turned and went off in the direction from where he had come.

 _Good riddance._

I went on my merry way and pushed the cafeteria doors open. Immediately, chatter of students filled my ears. Ugh, high school.

I bought a juice and pizza. Not as if there was much to select from.

With my tray in my hands, I walked past the table of jocks, cheerleaders, queen bitches, nerds and emos. High school in all its glory.

Reaching my table at the back, I slid in beside Jake. Angela and Ben were busy sucking faces to notice my arrival.

"Hey Bells, why so late?"

"Fucking Newton asking me out again. God knows why does he think I will say yes now when I have been rejecting him since seventh grade."

Jake threw his head back and laughed.

Jacob Black was a beautiful specimen. With black hair and mischievous eyes, an impish grin on his face, he was every woman's fantasy come true. Well, except mine. Hard to think of your brother-in-every-sense-but-blood as your fantasy.

"Well Bells, Newton can't resist your beautiful brown eyes and your charming personality."

Have I mentioned Jacob Black is a flirter extraordinaire?

"Shut the fuck up, Black"

Pulling my pizza towards me, I started eating. Horrible taste, cold, but I had to fill my stomach.

"Oh hey Bella"

"Hey Angie. Decided to come up for air, at last?"

It was amusing to see Angela turn red like a tomato. "Shut up, Bella."

I just grinned and went back to my lunch.

"So, tell me, have your aunt, uncle and cousin arrived?"

"Yeah, they did. It was nice seeing them after so long."

Angela leaned forward. "Your cousin? Did you two get along?"

I looked to see both Jake and Ben talking something about a movie.

"Um, yeah, yeah, we get along." No need to bring Angela into my fucked up dimension.

"So, tell me again, why didn't you meet him earlier and this is the first time you are seeing him?", Angela enquired, leaning back on her chair.

"Well, he studies in some private school in Alaska. He doesn't go for vacations with his parents. Something about getting distracted and hampering his studies. He stays in his friend's house in Alaska when his parents are gone. This is the first time he came with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle."

"What does he look like?", Angela asked, her face curious.

What was I supposed to say to that? He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen? I wanted to ravish him?

"Well-"

The bell rang, signalling lunch was over. Saved by the bell.

I bade goodbye to my friends and went to my next class, Biology.

I took my seat and sat down on the hard chair. Mr Banner entered soon after I had, pulling a large screen behind him. Movie day.

I put my bag on the table, laying my head down on it, staring at the screen. The lights went off, the video starting. It was on DNA replication.

The hour came to an end and I stretched myself when the lights were back on.

Next class, P.E. I started to make my way towards the school gym when Tyler Crowley fell into step beside me.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?"

"Hey Tyler, I am fine. How was your day?" Tyler was a decent guy, unlike the other assholes in this school.

"It was fine. Lauren's angry with me again because I was late in picking her up for school."

"I am sorry, Tyler. Don't worry. Maybe she will come around soon."

"Thanks Bella"

"Your welcome" Saying so, I went to change.

Coach Clapp made us run thrice, and then let us play a game of our choice. I chose table tennis, knowing I was fairly good at it.

After the long hour, I changed back and walked into the parking lot. Jake, Angela and Ben had already left, after I told them that I had a ride.

I had to hide my trembling hands from them, which was caused due to the excitement of sitting beside Edward in an enclosed space, once again.

But now, standing here, in this deserted parking lot, without a single car in sight, I was getting pissed and regretting my decision to turn down my friends' offer.

Where was he? He said that he would pick me up. Was he playing with me? Was this all a joke to him?

It was now twenty minutes past three. If he doesn't come in five minutes, I will walk back home.

After waiting another five minutes for him, I started the long walk back home, cursing him in my mind. I don't know why, but I was feeling _betrayed_.

No sooner had I exited the school gates, than an expensive silver car came to a stop in front of me.

I stood still, feeling my anger intensify. The driver's side car door opened, Edward coming over to open the door of the passenger side.

"I am very sorry, Bella. I left the house on time, but on the way, I had to take an important phone call. I am really sorry for making you wait. Please forgive me."

His gentle and apologetic voice brought me down from my red haze, soothing my anger, calming me down.

I understood the cause of his delay. I took a deep breath, letting go of my anger.

"It's ok, Edward. I understand. But, next time, please inform me when something like this happens." Next time? Was there going to be a next time?

"Yes Bella. Thank you for understanding."

My anger had not let me notice it before, but now I was hyperaware of Edward's body standing close to mine. His breath was hitting my face, as his face was turned down to look me in the face.

I inhaled, breathing in the breath he breathe out. Was that weird? I didn't know, I didn't care. I could only think that I was breathing in the same air which Edward was breathing out.

 _Fuck, what's happening to me?_

Edward's eyes were searching my face, for what, I didn't know. He slowly drew in, leaned down. I closed my eyes, feeling his warm breath hitting my forehead.

I waited, waited. And I felt it. I felt the lightest of touch on my forehead, the warm touch of his smooth lips, the lips I longed to move against mine.

He stayed there, with his lips pressed against my temple. Slowly, he shifted and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel my face warming up. My heart was beating fast, running like a horse in a race.

 _What was this feeling?_ It was not lust, no, it was more than that. Something _more._

"Let's go home, Bella."

He opened the car door for me and I slid in into the now familiar leather seats.

The door opened on the other side and Edward got in. He started the car and hit the gas, accelerating out of the school block.

As we left my school behind, I could only think about the …..something that had taken place between us in front of the school gates…..something more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my room, listening to music, when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Aunt Esme poked her head in. "Bella, dear, come down, we are having ice-cream. Your uncle Carlisle sent me up demanding to get his favourite niece."

"Aunt Esme, I am his only niece", I laughed, hopping out of the bed.

We walked down to the living room, laughing the whole way.

On entering, I saw my whole family sitting with ice-cream bowls, and laughing.

Uncle Carlisle waved me over to sit beside him. I avoided Edward's eyes and went to sit beside my uncle.

"Bella, my favourite niece, have you come down to join the land of the living?"

"Ha, ha, uncle, very funny" I said sarcastically.

"Cheer up, Bella. Here, take this" He handed me an ice-cream bowl. Yum, black-current "and enjoy the evening. We are going out for dinner tonight. My treat."

Wow, spontaneous night out? Yes, please. See? This is why I love Uncle Carlisle.

"So, tell me, Bella, which is your favourite restaurant?"

I debated whether to tell him the truth as my favourite restaurant was really pricey, not that he couldn't afford it. He was my dad's company, Amity's half owner. So, the price was not really an issue, but the restaurant had an waiting list and it was packed every day, so you had to call about three months before and book a table.

As if uncle could hear my thoughts, he sternly said, "Bella, the truth only. I don't care about how expensive it is or how far it is located."

All righty, the truth then, I guess.

"My favourite restaurant is Varsana. It is really good, and the food is just awesome." I was getting excited.

"It's decided, then, we are going to Varsana. And don't worry about the reservation, that is my headache."

"Carlisle, you will spoil her", my mom spoke up.

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at mom. Yeah, I know. I was very mature.

"Shush, Renee, if I don't spoil my only niece, then who will?"

The room dissolved into laughter and teasing. Old stories came up, adventures of my mom and uncle in their teenage years making my stomach hurt with laughter.

In the midst of all this, I noticed Aunt Esme checking her phone.

The room was momentarily quiet, everyone reminiscing the memories.

That is why I could hear Aunt Esme's conversation with Edward, even though she was speaking softly. I did not try to eavesdrop, I swear I didn't. The conversation was just something I couldn't block out, maybe because Aunt Esme was sitting right beside me.

"Edward, did you call Tanya? She had called me on my cell at around ten minutes to three. I had missed the call. I just saw it now."

Tanya? Who was Tanya? Was she Edward's friend from school?

"Yes mom, I spoke to her. She called me when I was on my way to pick Bella up from her school. She seemed fine when she spoke with me on the phone."

It was her? Tanya? The important call for which Edward was late, was her call? It was so important that he couldn't tell her to call later? He was late because he was speaking on the damn phone with a fucking girl? He broke his promise of picking me up on time because of some phone call with a girl?

"Who's Tanya?" I didn't recognise my own voice. It seemed there was no emotion in it.

But for each word that left my lips, I could feel my heart cracking. Why did it hurt so much?

Esme turned to me, a surprised look on her face. "Tanya? She's a doll" Esme said fondly. Unknowingly, she twisted the knife deeper "She follows Edward everywhere. The two of them together are a beautiful sight"

I am surprised I could still keep my composure. Inside, my heart was breaking into little pieces, falling to the floor soundlessly.

Unbidden, images of Edward with a blonde voluptuous girl came to my mind. Them making love, him whispering sweet nothings in her ear, them fucking, kissing her tenderly….

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were blurring my vision.

I leaped up from my seat. "I am going to my room", I said in a choked voice.

Was all this between us a massive joke to him? Will he boast about this to his friends when he goes back? About how he managed to almost seduce his cousin?

Before running up the stairs, I glanced back at Edward. His face looked a bit embarrased, but not guilty.

Even after all this, even after all this he was not ashamed, not even feeling guilty.

Another crack formed in my already broken heart.

The sound of my room's door slamming was the only sound echoing in my ears as I sobbed silently in my pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at my reflection in my wardrobe mirror.

The face of a beautiful girl stared back at me. Her hair, the colour of lovely whisky, brown and sleek with the first rain of Autumn, was curled beautifully, tumbling down her bare back.

Her face was devoid of make-up, glowing with a beauty which could only be described as natural. Her lips were painted a dark red, seductive like a vixen's.

A dark blue floor length gown was wrapped around her sensuous body. High pencil heels were strapped to her foot.

Erotic. Captivating. Sultry. Alluring.

She was all of the above and more. She was every warm blooded male's dream come true.

She would have been perfect, if not for her eyes. Her once vibrant eyes were now dull, devoid of warmth. In place of deep soulful eyes, there was now a dark abyss.

She smiled at the mirror, a flirtatious smile.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", she whispered.

Smiling at her reflection once more, she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked down the stairs slowly, careful of my dress and the heels. My clumsiness has no sense of timing, so, I must remain vigilant at all times.

I entered the living room to see my family ready to head out.

Aunt Esme saw me first. She was wearing a beautiful green dress which reached her knees. The shade of her dress brought out her lovely mossy green eyes.

"Bella, you are looking gorgeous, my dear." Reaching towards me, she kissed my cheek.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are looking beautiful. Charlie, how do you manage to keep away the boys?", Uncle Carlisle asked dad in all seriousness.

"Oh Carlisle, that is a secret I will divulge only when you have a daughter of your own", my dad answered, chuckling.

"I am a little too old to bounce a kid on my back, Charlie", Uncle answered back with a laugh.

Both men, walked out of the house, laughing, to the car in their costly suits.

"Edward, there you are."

Aunt Esme's voice made me turn around to face the staircase.

There descending the stairs, looking every bit like a charming prince was the one who played with me, made me humiliate myself.

I still didn't know when I had stopped fighting the attraction between us, when had I started to hope. But somewhere along the way, I did, and the result….

I learned my lesson. I won't repeat my mistake again.

It was time to teach Edward _his_ lesson.

He reached the bottom and looked up. Green clashed with brown.

It was like the world around us had dissolved away, leaving only silence behind. His piercing green eyes raked over me, darkening with what I now recognised as lust.

 _Look all you want, but you won't ever touch it again, buddy._

I took my time to run my eyes over him. My mouth went dry.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. His hair was messy, as if he was pulling his hair just before he left his room. His eyes, his eyes were burning a hole in my dress.

I could feel the heat of his gaze affecting me, as it always did. Moisture gathered at the apex of my legs, wetting my thong. I wanted to rub my legs together to provide some friction.

Mom entering the room was like throwing cold water over me. It happened again. This undeniable pull between us, no matter how much I resist.

My mom pulled me out of my thoughts. She was wearing a peach coloured dress, making her look young and elegant.

"Bella, sweetie, you are looking very beautiful. Edward, oh my, you do clean up nicely."

I turned away from them, fuming at my lack of control.

"Come, come, your dad is waiting."

Mom ushered us out of the house, claiming it was getting late.

We reached the restaurant by separate cars. Mom, dad and I were in one while Uncle, Aunt and Edward were in the other.

The valet opened the door and I stepped out, looking at the grand building.

It's time to make Edward pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We entered the expensive and high-class restaurant. The host, on hearing our names, immediately guided us to a table at the back of the restaurant.

"Your server will be right there", she said in an annoying voice and walked off.

I was seated next to Aunt Esme and dad. Next to dad was mom, then Edward, then Uncle Carlisle. Next to Uncle was Aunt Esme. I was seated directly opposite to Edward.

Not wanting to look at him, I glanced down at the menu-card.

A throat clearing made me look up. Our server was there, ready to take our orders.

"Peter?", I asked surprised. "Bella?", he replied back, looking at me, surprised.

"Hey, how are you? I did not recognise you in all this get-up. You have grown up, Bella", Peter smiled warmly.

I got up to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Peter. I lost your number and so I could not contact you. It was great seeing you again", I replied, smiling at my friend.

I met Peter at the centre where I used to go to learn yoga. I stumbled into him, literally, on my first day and since then we are friends.

"Yes, it was really nice to see you again. So, what would you like for appetizer?"

I turned to see my family observing our interaction with interest. I blushed under their scrutiny.

We each ordered our choice of starter and Peter took the orders, smiling charmingly at my parents and extended family.

After he was gone with a last smile in my direction, we settled down to talk.

Of course, I didn't expect to be verbally attacked by my father as soon as he was gone. Had I known, I would have made some excuse to use the ladies'.

"Bella, who was that boy? He did not seem like a good guy", dad started his interrogation.

Sometimes I think he missed his calling as a police officer.

"Dad" I rolled my eyes "calm down. His name is Peter and he is a good friend of mine. I met him in that yoga-centre. He is in college and is really nice."

"No teenage boys are nice", he grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, well, Peter's not exactly a teenage boy. He's in college" My dad, I swear, at this rate I couldn't ever bring any of my boyfriend to meet my parents.

"Ooh, a college guy. Tell me Bella, do you fancy him?", Aunt Esme smiled mischievously, her expression curious.

"No, of course not, he's just a friend", I spluttered.

"The blush is saying something else, my dear" Aunt Esme winked at me.

The sound of a spoon falling to the floor stopped me from replying. I didn't even know what would I have said.

Peter was just a friend. And he was in love with his fiancée, Charlotte.

I looked up from the table to immediately lock eyes with Edward. His fist which was on the table, was clenched, his knuckles turning white.

But, the expression on his face took my breath away. His face was filled with an emotion. Jealousy. His eyes burned with anger. His jaw was clenched, as if he was gritting his teeth.

Unable to take the intensity of his gaze, I looked down, my heart pounding.

I had to remind myself of my surroundings.

I chanced a glance back at Edward, to see him burning a hole through me. My palms started sweating.

I quietly excused myself from the table and went to use the ladies'. Inside, I locked myself in a cubicle and tried to regulate my breathing.

Fuck, the look in his eyes….yet, I got a sick pleasure, knowing I had unknowingly achieved what I wanted, to make him jealous. To make him feel at least half the pain he made me feel.

I got out of the cubicle and splashed cold water on my face. But no amount of water could wash the image of his face from my mind.

The look on his face when he saw my harmless reaction to Peter…..

I wiped my face with a paper towel and reapplied my lipstick. Putting the lipstick back into my clutch-bag, I walked out of the washroom to return to my table.

I let the washroom door close behind me as I turned to go.

I was looking down and that is why I did not notice anyone until they slammed me against the wall, caging me with their body. I was prepared to scream until I recognised my assailant.

Edward.

I recognised his expensive cologne and a scent which was uniquely his.

Edward.

His eyes looking at me with a mixture of jealousy and lust.

Edward.

His hands trapping me just as his body was touching every inch of mine.

Edward.

His face which was filled with an expression so primal, so raw.

Edward.

His heavy breathing matching mine.

Edward.

His lips parting open, teeth coming out to bite his beautiful lips.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

It was always him, every time. It was always him in my mind, in my thoughts, in my reality.

His hands which were on either side of me, trapping me, were now moving towards my waist. His green eyes, locked on mine, not letting me look away.

He moved closer to me, his face an inch away from my lips. His hands slowly pulled me towards him, my body now aligned with his.

I could feel every inch of him against me. I could feel his want, his lust.

The air around us grew heavier.

My hands moved to the lapels of his coat, pulling him closer. Wanting more, more, _more_.

His lips moved to my ear, blowing cool air, making me shiver. His hands were now on my back, rubbing my bare skin.

A burn. A shiver.

A sin.

But I was beyond caring. I wanted his touch. I burned for it. I longed for it.

His lips licked the shell of my ear, nibbling on it. His warm tongue, I wanted it. I wanted it on mine, inside my mouth. I wanted to taste his sweet taste.

I wanted a taste of the forbidden.

His mouth moved to my ear, warm breath blowing there, making my eyes flutter close.

"Did you decide, _Bella" ,_ his voice whispered like the sweetest of poison. "Did you? I said I wouldn't give you much time. Your time is up, Isabella. So, what will it be?" He was a devil in an angel's disguise. He was _my_ devil.

My mind screamed _yes_ , but, two bodies intertwined in the heights of passion, one having blond hair, the other bronze, flashed behind my closed eyelids.

My heart cried out at the image, rejecting it.

I opened my eyes to look into clear green ones. "Who is Tanya, Edward? Is she your girlfriend? Why did you lie to me in the school about an important call? Is she more important than your promise to me?" Jealousy coloured each of my words, my voice dripping with venom.

Edward blinked. His face clouded with confusion. "Tanya? She is an admirer Bella. A six year old admirer who wanted to talk to me before she went in for her eye operation."

Relief spread over my face, blossoming like a flower in the spring season. I could feel my heart getting lighter, the pieces mending back.

Edward's hands on my back, pulled me impossibly closer. The expression on his face was a mix of possessiveness and anger.

"But, you, Bella, you have been very bad. Seeking attention from other males, trying to make me jealous. I had warned you before, Bella, I am a possessive person, I don't share what's mine. You seem to have trouble grasping that concept. Do you want me to help you understand, sweetheart?" His hands moved from my bare skin to my waist.

His mouth went to my neck, nuzzling. His words, his hands, his smell were drowning me.

"Tell me, love, what will be your answer?" Edward's hands were now slowly moving up, brushing the side of my breast. I could feel his fingers making soft circles over the side of my breast, his legs pushing me closer to him, wrapping my body around his. I _moaned_.

Fuck.

I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything except _feel_.

Edward's lips, sucking lightly on my neck, his hair brushing my jaw, his hard body against mine, his fingers on my breasts, the cold wall against my back, Edward's warm body on my front….

I wanted him. I wanted him, there. Right there. Right then. My panties were soaked, evidence of my desire. My want. My lust. My willingness.

This was the beginning.

This was the end.

Our story had begun, the ending unknown.

I had a taste of the forbidden, the sweet juice of the red apple flowing down my throat.

So I opened my eyes, making a deal with the devil. A deal which will be the sweetest sin, the honeyed poison.

Piercing green on soulful brown.

One word.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo, did you like it? Hate it? Cursing me? Please, please review and let me know how did you like this chapter.**

 **I was (am) extremely nervous about how this chapter will be received. So, please review and let me know. Please understand that when you type your words in the review box and press send, there is a girl across the world, sitting in front of her computer screen, re-reading each review and analysing it from all angles, wanting to know how her work was received.**

 **On another note, the word count for this chapter was over 4500 words, not counting the author's note :D**

 **Please review. It will make my day as I have been having a very shitty week.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dream.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thank you so, so, so much for reviewing, following and favouriting. I hope you know this…..YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 **I am really, really sorry for the late update. The content of the chapter takes some time to build in my head, then I was sick, then my server was down, then fanfiction was not letting me upload this file on doc Manger, so I had to resort to using the 'Copy and Paste' option ….ugh, problems….So, I am really sorry. Forgive me? Pretty please?**

 **I will not waste anymore time. See you guys at the bottom.**

 **Without further delay, I present * whistling and clapping* (I wish) the fifth chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I sat in the cushioned chair uneasily. My wet panties were uncomfortable. It also didn't help that my body was ignoring me and increasing my current predicament, against my wishes….

I looked at Edward who was sitting across from me, to see him looking at me with a knowing smirk on his face.

 _Yeah, laugh it away, asshole, this is all your fault._

Our parents were having a great time, laughing away and ignoring us children.

My eyes stared unseeingly at my half-eaten dinner as my mind wandered back to my last _talk_ with Edward….

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _My whisper echoed around us, seemingly growing louder with each second._

 _Reality set in soon. I started panicking. Oh my god, what did I just agree to?_

 _Edward drew my attention back to him, with a light brush of his hand at my breast. Almost instantly, my mind shut down and I melted into him._

 _"_ _Stop thinking so much, Bella. You have already agreed", he whispered in my ear._

 _My mind pictured us standing together in our current position. He was pressing me against the washroom wall, his legs trapping my body from either side. One of his hands was on my bare back, stroking my skin, while his other hand was on the side of my right breast, brushing it with light touches._

 _Anybody could come at this moment and see us, hell, our parents could._

 _Fuck, parents!_

 _"_ _Edward" I said, barely able to stop my panting. I tried again. "Edward, our parents…." I broke off as Edward leaned in, his smell blocking all my other senses._

 _My eyes fluttered close, enjoying the sweet and manly smell of his cologne and something that was pure Edward._

 _"_ _Stop worrying, Bella. Just enjoy this", his whispered voice seemed so loud in the empty hallway._

 _I stopped. I took his advice and stopped worrying. Stopped worrying about the consequences of my decisions, about anyone finding us in our current position. I stopped worrying and started enjoying._

 _I started enjoying his closeness, his lustful gaze, his devious smirk and sinful actions._

 _"_ _Isabella" he whispered "so beautiful. Sei mio_ **(You are mine)** _._ "

 _I shuddered on hearing those foreign verses falling from his lips, wanting to know what they meant. My panties were ruined, my body desperate for friction._

 _"_ _Edward….", I said in a pleading voice, not knowing what I was asking for._

 _Not hearing a response, I opened my eyes, immediately to lock into his green ones._

 _His chaotic hair, his lustful gaze, his sinful lips, his wandering hands did things to my body, making it, making me respond to him in a way I never did before._

 _He kept his eyes on mine as he leaned in closer….closer….. giving me a soft kiss on my nose._

 _My cheeks heated up at the sweet gesture, my heart doing cartwheels._

 _He leaned back, his hands now resting on my cheeks, stroking something._

 _"_ _Bella_ **(Beautiful)** _"_ _, he whispered._

 _He slowly dropped his hands from my body, moving away until he was at a respectable distance from me._

 _He gave me a wink and a crooked grin and continued on his way to the men' washrooms._

 _I stared after him, still reeling from the encounter. I took a few deep breaths, making myself presentable before I walked into the main area of the restaurant._

 _After I was feeling much more in control of myself, I made my way to where my family was sitting, a small smile playing on my lips as I remembered the way Edward's….ahem….back looked in his fitted pants._

My name being called brought me out of my flashback.

Peter was back and he was asking if we would need anything else. Everyone declined. Edward did not even look at Peter as he shook his head.

What was wrong with him? Was he still jealous? I already said yes.

Ugh, he was acting immature.

Peter then looked at me, waiting for my response. I gave him a smile and shook my head.

"No, thank you, Peter", I responded.

He gave me a small smile and walked away to a couple at another table who had just entered.

I looked down at my dinner plate, filled with delicious spicy chicken and a small amount of white rice. I carefully cut a piece of the meat and stick it in my mouth. The delicious burst of flavours in my mouth made me want to eat my dinner like a savage.

I moaned. Fuck, what wouldn't I do to eat this every day.

Suddenly, I started coughing and chocking on that delectable food.

I felt it. I know I did.

But, just to be sure…..

"Is everything all right, Bella?" , Aunt Esme asks, looking at me with concern, after my coughing fit. I see that now everyone was staring at me….except Edward. He was looking down at his plate with a small smile at the corner of his lips.

That son of a…..

I give Aunt Esme a thumbs-up.

She gives me an amused smile and goes back to her conversation.

After I was sure that no one was paying any attention to me, I quickly lift up the expensive table-cloth and look down.

No, everyone's feet is where they should be. But, I know, I _know_ that someone touched the bare skin at my ankle and who could that be other than…Edward.

Edward- fucking- Cullen who was now looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Cut it out", my voice came out in a whisper.

He gave me a confused look. "Cut what out?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

I, then, concentrated on my appetizing chicken. Yum, it was so tasty. I swear I would marry the chef just to eat this food for the rest of my life.

Fuck, the food is finger-licking-good….

I dropped my fork on the plate with a clang.

Edward. He was doing it again.

My parents turned to look at me and gave me a warning with their eyes. You know the ones which says that you better behave or you will get a nice one when you go home? Yeah, _those_.

I just gave them a cheeky smile and a small wave. They rolled their eyes at me and turned back to their food.

I jumped again on feeling bare skin of another person at my ankles, but, this time I managed to withhold from making any sound.

His foot glided over mine, rubbing lightly over my toes.

Holy-fucking-God, we are playing footsies under a table and our parents are less than ten inches away from us!

I glanced up to look at Edward, to see him staring at me. A mischievous smile played on his lips, his expression amused.

I narrowed my eyes at him, pursing my lips.

Something funny, cousin? Well, it's my turn now.

I slid my right foot out of my heels as Edward was playing with my left one. I lightly ran my foot over his calf, then massaged his ankle with the side of my foot.

Seems like he didn't expect this to happen for he let out a yelp when my foot touched him.

I could barely stop my giggles as Uncle and Aunt glared at him.

He smiled sheepishly at them and then narrowed his eyes at me.

I smiled back sweetly. What? I was just returning the favour.

Just then, Uncle put his fork down and asked for the check. Peter came with the check and some mint cadies in a bowl.

I took a handful of those. I know, I know, but I love those chocolates. Can you blame me?

I discreetly slid my foot back into my heels after throwing a wink towards Edwards.

He looked dumbfounded by my new-found confidence. Even I was stunned by my new attitude. I don't know what changed in me, but I liked it. I liked the new-confident me.

We got up, ready to head home. It was almost ten, by then.

We got into our cars as our valet brought them and started towards home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time our cars parked in the garage, it was almost quarter past ten.

But, in our family, time is just a number…..well, not really. We are all night owls, me more than my parents.

I was about to head to my room, when Dad said, "Everybody, finish up your nightly rituals, change and then come down. It's family time." He then gave a big grin as if he solved the problem Einstein couldn't.

Having said his piece, Dad went to his room on the first floor.

I chuckled. Seems like Dad was in a good mood. Hmm, must be the wine.

I hurried up the stairs to my own cave, not daring to look back and check if Edward was following me.

I couldn't be alone with him, I just couldn't. God knows what would happen if we are alone, now that I have said yes…..

I still wasn't completely sure of my answer to Edward, mainly because of the fact that truth always comes out….. and I couldn't imagine what would happen when it does.

But, I was tired of thinking of the consequences, tired of letting others dictate my life, tired of the way I had to behave in public because of my parents' company and reputation. I was just tired.

I wanted to be a normal teenage girl. So, I took that last step forward. I threw all caution to the wind and made my own decision.

I was aware that this was my own form of rebellion. But, at the same time, it was not. Edward and I…we were unavoidable. We were always meant to be. I believe in destiny and I believe that we…. _this_ was supposed to happen.

But, the consequences….. would this _thing_ between us be worth it? Only, time would tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I removed my make-up with a cleanser. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at me looked nothing like the girl that had left this room a few hours ago. This girl looked happy and free.

Smiling, I left the bathroom. After selecting my black cotton shorts and a red v-neck t-shirt as night wear, I skipped down to the living room to join my family.

I followed the sounds of laughter and entered the living room. Everyone was already there. Mom and Dad were sitting together on the couch and Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were sitting on the loveseat. That left the other couch, which Edward was already occupying.

I took my seat on the other end of the couch, trying to keep some distance between Edward and me. I didn't want to raise any suspicions.

Grabbing the blanket kept in front of me, I wrapped it around myself. Only then did I peek at Edward.

He was sitting leisurely on the couch, his face relaxed. His hand lay along the back of the couch, just short of brushing my shoulder.

He was wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. My mouth went dry. Edward in sleepwear was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I wanted to rub my face in his shirt to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Just then, he looked up at me. His lips curled up at the ends to give me a sweet smile which made my traitorous heart skip a beat. His eyes were shining like bright stars in the cold winter night.

He looked like a king who had returned victorious from the war. In this case, I would think the victory was his winning me.

I still tried to avoid thinking about the fact that I loved him. Me, the teenager who was afraid to fall in love, fell. I wasn't whether he did reciprocated this emotion or not but I think he cared for me. At least, from what I could make out of his persistence and possessiveness, he cared for me deeply.

Edward. There are so many sides to him. The Edward who is sweet and caring. The Edward who is sometimes extremely forward. The Edward who is possessive. The Edward who is passionate. The Edward who is funny.

I loved each version of his. I loved his each trait, his each character. I loved everything that made him, him.

Was I wrong in thinking I love him, considering it has only been a few days? No, I know what I feel. This is not some teenage infatuation. No, this is love.

I would not long to be with him every waking minute of my life, if this wasn't love. My body would not be eager for a mere brush of his fingers against mine, if it wasn't love. I would not be willing to risk everything for just an attraction, if this wasn't love.

I don't know how I knew, but I did. No one could make me doubt my feelings for him.

But, this didn't mean I was ready to acknowledge it. Yes, I knew I was in love with him, but, I wasn't ready to say it to him.

Was I contradicting myself? Yes, maybe, I don't know. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

Edward and I had just entered into a relationship, wait, were we in a relationship?

Edward never said anything. Was I getting ahead of myself? Was I setting myself up for disappointment?

Stop, Bella. Stop thinking about all these negative things and focus on the positive.

Just enjoy. Yes. I would enjoy this and stop over-thinking.

I looked at Edward's face. He looked – happy. His eyes glowed and his smile was brighter than the morning sun.

I smiled back.

Maybe, just maybe, everything will work out in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: I did not want to end the chapter here. I wanted to add something else, but, I did not want to delay updating any longer. I already have the plot for the next chapter in my head which I was going to add in this chapter, but, as I said already, I wanted to update this without any more delay.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is something….naughty. Hope you enjoy. I would like to stress one thing…..REMEMBER THAT BELLA AND EDWARD ARE TEENAGERS. They will make mistakes, screw up and often do and say the wrong things. But, that's what will make this journey even more interesting.**

 **Edward is sitting on a bed, in a shirt and silk boxers, looking at you with burning eyes, asking you to review. Wouldn't you?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dream.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey everybody! I am so, so, so, so ,so ,so ,so ,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I have my reasons, it's mentioned at the end of the chapter. And THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers, followers and people who have favourited(?) this story.**

 **I won't waste any more time.**

 **Without any further delay, I present *loud cheering* the sixth chapter...**

* * *

"…..And, she ran around the room naked trying to escape her mother's hands trying to put some clothes on her….and get this, she ran straight out of the house to our neighbor's door, asking her to stop her mummy from putting clothes on her! The poor lady had her boyfriend visiting her and apparently he had just come from a bath, wearing a towel...the look on his face when he opened the door to naked little girl!"

Everyone roared with laughter.

I don't get it. What's so funny about it? Christ's sake, I was only four. It was their fault anyway for not locking the main door. And how was it that that my father dearest remembered all the details?

Fuck my life.

And so I sat on my comfy couch with a warm blanket wrapped around me, a scowl on my face.

And there sat my parents and extended family, on their couches, clutching their stomachs as they guffawed.

I angrily wrapped the blanket around me in such a way that my face was hidden in the rug.

It's not the fact that I was angry, no, I was _embarrassed._ Edward heard all of my embarrassing moments. Nevermind the fact that I was four. What must he be thinking of me?

I peeked to my side where he was sitting. Ack, he was laughing. _Laughing_. Laughing at my plight. Laughing at my embarrassing stories.

Overdramatic much?

I took another peek at him. He was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. His lips were stretched wide in a beaming smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. His upturned cheeks and shinning eyes made him the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

What was this feeling? Why was my heart beating faster? These things happened in stories and fairy tales, not real life. Was it so easy to fall in love? Or is this teenage infatuation? Can anyone fall in love in two days?

I looked at him, tracing my eyes over his features. It was no wonder he was irresistible. One look from those piercing eyes of his could make a girl lose her senses.

A wave of insecurity washed over me. What did he see in me?

A buzzing near my thigh broke my train of thought.

My phone screen read, _'Jacob calling'._

I debated picking up. Knowing Jacob, he would call to tell me that his favourite movie was playing on HBO.

Mom noticed my distraction and asked, "Who's that?"

I replied, "Jacob"

Mom smiled and nodded, turning back to her conversation.

I pressed the green button on my screen and moved out of the room to have some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey"

"Hey, Jacob, what's up?"

"Nothing, just bored"

I face-palmed.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You called me at" I looked at the wall clock in the dining room "eleven in the night to tell me that you are bored?"

"Yup, got that correct. Knew you were bright."

Okay, calm down. Deep breaths. Shouting will not help.

But punching that idiot will.

"Hooooo, Bells, you there? Helllllooooooo"

"Jacob William Black, if you don't end the call in the next ten seconds, I will personally call the ambulance in front of the school gates tomorrow morning", I threatened in a menacing tone.

"Ambulance? Why would I need that?", he asked sounding confused.

"Because when I am through with you, you boredom will be the last thing on your mind", I said, almost shouting. Fucking Jacob. Ruining my good mood.

I moved to end the pointless conversation when the idiot spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait, Bella, don't end the call. I called to tell you something important", he said.

I could just imagine him nodding his head, looking almost convincing.

"Yeah? Well, let's hear this important thing." Sarcasm, ah, my dear friend, welcome back.

"Riley propositioned me," his voice came out hurried and anxious.

"He – WHAT?"

"I was in the diner when he came up to me. He gave me his phone number and told me to call him when I was free. I deliberated a long time before calling him. When I did, he told me he wanted me and did for a long time. He told me that he was afraid before and that was why he behaved the way he did. I told him I had to think about it. What should I do?", Jake said, his voice vulnerable and small.

Jacob rarely let others see him this way. He was always the 'strong' one in our group. But times like this, made us remember that he was just a teenage boy, same as us.

"Jake, listen to me. You did the right thing. You have been pining away for him for almost a year. If you really want him, I say go for it. You never know, he could be your 'the one' ", I said, encouragingly.

"You think I should say 'yes'?"

"Absolutely", my voice was firm and confident. "But, make him work for it. See if he's sincere. Don't let him break your heart. Once was more than enough. In the end, if you think he's worth it, then..." I trailed off, knowing he got what I meant.

Jake's voice came through the phone, sounding much happier.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Don't mention it. Now, you have one more thing to do before you can work on your relationship with Riley."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You idiot! Have you forgotten about Ara? You know, Ara? The girl whom you have been dating for three months? Remember?"

"Ohhhhh...Ara", his voice came out sounding as if he just opened the yearbook and found a long lost forgotten friend.

"Yes, Ara. What will you do about her?"

"Uh, I will have to break up with her. We weren't dating seriously. So, there shouldn't be any problem."

"Jacob, just because _you_ weren'tserious doesn't mean she wasn't. She was over the moon when you agreed to go out with her."

"What? But, she acted so casual about it. I thought we both were on the same page."

" Jacob Black, what will I do with you?", I said , shaking my head in exasperation. I could almost see his cheeky grin, the one he graced me with whenever I said this sentence.

"Aww, Bells, I have told ya before. You could always let me have my way with yo-"

"JACOB BLACK! If you value your life, you won't complete that sentence. Now, back to our original conversation. You have to break it gently to her. Don't let her think that this relationship meant nothing to you. Okay? Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you. Okay, I will talk to her in school tomorrow. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jake. Love you."

"Night, Bells. Love you, too."

I ended the call and turned to go back to the drawing room.

The sound of laughter reached my ears as I entered.

It looked as though some funny story had just been said. Dad and Uncle couldn't stop laughing. They rested their head back on the couch, guffawing. Mom and Aunt were giggling. They would stop, look at their other halves and start off again.

The sight brought a smile to my lips. I had rarely seen my parents this carefree.

I turned to look at Edward, eager to see his expression. My smile fell when I saw him frowning instead of laughing with the others and joining in on the fun. He looked as if he were a million miles away from here.

His expression was thoughtful and pensive.

What was he thinking?

I quietly took a seat next to him on the couch, my knees almost touching his. I knew it was dangerous to be seating so close to him with my parents in the room, but, I couldn't help it.

I _craved_ being close to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He visibly startled. On seeing me, he gave a soft smile. His expression relaxed.

My heart fluttered on seeing his smile. He was so _beautiful_.

Instead of responding, he held out a hand.

I stared at it, puzzled. I looked up to see him watching me with a mischievous smile.

"What is it?", I asked staring at his hand.

"Well, you did say you would pay me a penny if I tell you my thoughts. So, I was just collecting my money" , he said his eyes sparkling.

"You- you-" I tried to think of a good comeback but none came.

Shit, this is what he does. Muddles up all my thoughts. I even start stuttering around my parents when I am with him.

Fuck, mom and dad.

I quickly glanced at them to see that they were engrossed in their own conversation. Another glance confirmed the same with my uncle and aunt.

Edward saw where I was looking and echoed my thoughts.

"We need to be more careful."

I nodded.

Shifting back, I put some space between us. Immediately I missed his closeness, his body heat. I could tell that Edward felt the same as he shifted, frowning, looking at the place where I was sitting.

I quickly wrapped my forgotten blanket around myself, cocooning myself in its warmth.

"Ah, Bella, you are back", Mom greeted. "So, what did Jacob want?"

"You know Jacob, he calls for no reason other than he's bored."

Mom nodded, smiling. She was well aware of Jacob's tendencies.

"Who's Jacob?" , Edward's smooth voice cut in.

Mom opened her mouth to reply, but I quickly cut her off. Goodness knows what she would have said.

"Jacob is a friend from school", I said simply.

"A friend?", Edward asked, his brow furrowing.

Oh my, was that a flash of jealousy I saw on his face? God, he really needs to learn how to control his expressions.

Hmm, but, I could have fun with this. Maybe a little payback for the incident with Tanya...

"Yes, a friend. A very good boy friend", I said casually.

Edward's eyes flashed. His jaw tensed. Goodness, I hoped our parents made nothing of his expression.

"And, how _close_ are you to this friend?", he looked at me, his eyes awaiting my answer. His voice came out strained, as if he was hanging onto his temper by a thread.

"Well, we are close, considering the fact that we were friends since kindergarten...", I trailed off.

Edward nodded once, stiffly, as if my answer had sated his curiosity. But I knew better.

His eyes were _burning_ behind the mask of aloofness, his hands clenched on his knees.

My mom's laughter startled me out of our bubble.

Fuck, I had got lost in Edward. Again.

I looked at my parents who were looking sleepy. Maybe they were retiring for the night? Which meant that Edward and I could get to be alone. Oh, the possibilities...

 _Bella, you devious little girl._

I looked at my parents and extended family, eagerly waiting for them to leave.

But, they just got more comfortable and continued talking.

I deflated.

Damn my shitty luck.

I absentmindedly wrapped the blanket, pouting. I looked at Edward to see his reaction, only to be greeted by the sight of his napping face.

He was asleep.

Great. Awesome. Fucking brilliant. Wonderful.

How can someone fall asleep in such a short time? Maybe he has a special talent...

I grumbled to myself, knowing that I might as well head off to sleep now, as I had school tomorrow.

Fuck my life.

I turned to bid goodnight to mom.

"Mom?", I called.

She immediately turned to me, breaking off from her conversation with Aunt Esme.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Mom, I am goi- "

I cut off with a gasp. His hand.

Oh god, not again...

Fuck. Act normal, Bella. Act normal.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you tha-that I had a very nice time tonight", I stuttered.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 _Edward, I am going to kill you._

Mom thankfully didn't notice that anything was amiss. She smiled at me. "I am glad, dear."

The warm hand was now under my shirt, tracing patterns on my lower back, eliciting small shivers from me.

"Bella", my mom continued. I tried my best to pay attention to her.

"Bella, I was just discussing with Esme that we the three of us should spend some time together. I was thinking maybe we could head out on Saturday, hit the mall, have lunch at that fancy restaurant which just opened, and then head back home, after a movie. What do you think?"

His hand moved up, scratching lightly with a fingernail, reaching my bra-strap. Fuck, how are my parents not noticing this? Oh yes, the blanket.

The hand was now toying with the clasp on my bra, drawing patterns around it.

What was it that mom asked again? Oh, shopping.

I forced a smile and nodded.

Mom beamed and said, " That's settled then. We can look for those shorts you wanted. Maybe a new swimming costume?" His hand was now tracing my spine, caressing lightly with his finger.

"-our old one does not fit you anymore, does it? I remember you telling me something about that."I tuned my mother out again, concentrating on Edward's hand tracing a letter on my back. J...S? No...it was...C...

C, his smooth hand drew the letter C on my bare back.

C for Cullen.

I had to fist the blanket tightly in my hands to stop the now very obvious shaking of my hands. My heart was beating fast, the risk of getting caught seemed to make my body react in ways like never before.

"-sme and I will buy some dresses...and, oh, you need to buy some formal dresses for the company's approaching parties."

My mom turned to look at me, silently asking my opinion.

God, I couldn't think. My body was vibrating with desire and restraint. I could not reply, for fear of moaning out loud. My thighs were clenched together, wanting to rub together for the friction that I was desperate for.

Mom! Fuck! My desire must be obvious upon my face, and my mom and my aunt were staring at me.

"Bella?", my mom asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes mom. I think it sounds good. It will be fun", I tried to keep the stuttering to a minimum.

The hand that was until now torturing me, sneakily shifted out from underneath my shirt, and returned back to the owner. But, it seemed that the loss of the warm hand did not lessen the effect, rather it increased. My body hummed with a powerful need...need to do something...to release the tension in my body...to stop the burning inside...

Never before had I felt such desire, such a burn.

Edward was my fire. The fire which started this burn, the fire which gave life to the spark.

My mom smiled her assent and turned back to Aunt Esme, who smiled at me, before resuming telling her story.

After quickly checking to see that my and _his_ parents are otherwise occupied, I quickly turned to the smug bastard pretending to sleep on the couch.

Knowing he could hear me, I leaned a bit forward and whispered, "You think you are so funny? You think it's fun to put your hand inside my shirt when I am talking to mom? Do you want to get caught, you idiot? Do you know how risky that was? Do you know what would have happened had we got caught? My parents-" My voice broke.

I couldn't, I just _couldn't_ imagine a scenario in which my parents hated me. No, no, the look of disappointment in their eyes mixed with resentment, knowing that all of their values and time spent on me went in vain...

No. I would _not_ let that happen.

My heart trembled when I thought of the road ahead of us. It was so dark and blurry. I did not know where this would lead us. Would it be sunshine and roses or would it be dark woods and thorns? My eyes started burning as I felt the tears gather.

I hated, _hated_ crying in front of others.

Edward, was seating quiet in his seat up until now. When he saw my eyes filled with tears, waiting to fall, like a typical male he panicked.

"Bella, my sweet _ragazza_ _prezioso_ (my precious girl), please don't cry" A shiver raced down my spine. His beautiful foreign words never failed to make me tremble. "I am so, so sorry. Please accept my apology, my beautiful girl."

He took my hands in his comforting ones.

"Beautiful, please believe me when I say that I did not know you would not like it. I thought we had fun earlier in the restaurant, so, I thought we might have fun again. Believe me, Bella, I would have never done it if I knew that it would make you upset. I promise you that I won't do this again without your permission. Please forgive me _prezioso_ (precious)?"

I could feel my heart lift and my lips curl up at the corners, on hearing his sweet and heartfelt apology. I could feel the familiar pink hue on my face.

"You sweet man. Thank you for apologizing, Edward. I am sorry for getting so emotional on you. I don't know what happened. And..." I blushed.

"Um, I uh- I liked when you did that thing under my shirt. It made me...want you" I was sure that by now I was looking like a sibling of a tomato.

"But, please don't do it again. At least not in front of my parents".

Not in front of my parents? Ugh, Bella, did you have to add the last bit, you fool?

Edward, for his part, looked like he was handed the moon.

His eyes brightened and his lips curled up in that oh-so-familiar smirk.

"Really Bella? Could you please elaborate on the last sentence?"

"No, actually I don't. I don't think you can keep up with me." My lips twitched trying to restrain a smile.

"Hmm, is that a challenge, I hear?" He leaned near me, keeping his mouth beside my ear, the warm air from his breath hitting the spot just beneath my ear lobe.

"Bella, my sweet, I can more than keep up with you. In fact, I am sure I will be able to keep it _up_ the whole night, if I so desire."

My cheeks burned on hearing the innuendo.

He leaned back in his original position against the couch. "But, I don't think _you_ can keep up with _me_."

"I didn't mean it in that sense, you-you-you pervert!", I burst out.

Edward lifted one eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by my outburst.

"Pervert?" He shook his head mockingly "We need to work on your insulting skills. Come on, sweetheart, give me a better one. I know you can do it" he said, his smile almost encouraging.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Dear, I told you to raise your standard not lower it."

"Be quiet, you-you bastard. This is not a game."

"Ah, marginally better. Now let's aim high, shall we?"

"Ugh, shut UP, you puffed-up-peacock!"

Edward stared at me, his face incredulous.

"Puffed up peacock?", he muttered

He burst out laughing. "P-puffed up p-peacock!"

"Oh my god, Bella, I tell you to insult me and you-you" Before he was able to finish his sentence, another round of laughter hit him.

He spluttered and gasped, trying to draw much needed air into his lungs.

I was _so_ embarrassed.

"Stop laughing, Edward."

...

"Stop laughing."

...

"Stop laughing, dammit."

...

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you don't stop laughing, I swear that I-I will do something that you will regret!", I said sternly, frustrated beyond measure.

He immediately stopped laughing and sat up straight, his eyes wide.

"You know my full name?"

" _That's_ what got your attention? Edward Cullen, you are so-so-argh!"

"I am argh?"

"Yes!"

"Wow" he snickered "that must be the first time someone called me that."

I let out a small scream of frustration not even knowing why I was so frustrated.

Maybe it was almost my time of the month.

Edward smiled, seeing my reaction.

"You" I pointed my finger at him "you better sleep with your eyes open tonight. You never know what might happen. After all, you are sleeping in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house" I added the last part sweetly.

Edward's sweet smile grew devilish.

"You will enter my room, Bella? Be careful. You never know where a web is hidden to trap the fly."

And there was it again.

Desire.

How can he make my emotions change so fast? I have gone from craving to sad and upset, angry to frustrated, annoyed to playful, and playful to lust.

He could play my body like a fiddle.

My face relaxed into a grin, which he answered with his own.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

My Edward.

I smiled, content and faced the room.

At that moment, my mom looked at me and frowned.

"Bella? What are you still doing here? You have school tomorrow. Do I need to remind you about your responsibilities every single time, young lady?"

Ugh, getting scolded by mom was never a good thing.

Getting scolded by mom in front of your extended family and your almost-boyfriend was even worse.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Sorry mom. I forgot the time."

She nodded, her face unsmiling as she turned to listen to Uncle Carlisle.

I got up from the warm and comfortable couch, unwrapping the blanket from around me. I neatly folded it and kept it where I was sitting.

Turning to face my parents, aunt and uncle, I wished them goodnight and gave my dad a kiss on his cheek.

Before I turned to go up the stairs, I took a last look at Edward, sitting on the couch, looking every bit the sleepy male model.

He looked up.

Green met brown.

Smouldering eyes.

Red lips.

Desire.

Attraction.

Lust.

One small smile.

A nod of understanding.

I turned back and started up the stairs, my mind already on my soft pillows and heavenly bed, and of course, dreams of my Edward.

My back was turned.

I did not see my mom looking up as I climbed the last step.

I did not see my mom frowning.

I did not see my mom glancing at me.

I did not see my mom looking back at Edward with suspicious eyes, her lips pursed.

And, I definitely did not know that the storm was just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! What will happen now? But wait, the night's not yet over. Hold your breath for the next chapter, guys.**

 **I made this chapter longer as an apology for not updating for so long. I was completely swamped up in my work and studies. This is my final year in school and I have to study hard if I want to qualify the entrance exams for medical colleges. So, I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am putting this story on unofficial hiatus. I will try to update when I can. My half-term exams are also a few weeks away, so I probably won't update until the end of next month.**

 **Also, my laptop had crashed while loading an antivirus. Everything- my school pictures with my friends, the parties, having fun with teachers and my other unpublished work- everything's gone. I am embarrassed to admit that I cried- a lot- when I learnt that none of those things could be recovered, most of all those pictures and my work. Even if I try to re-write it, it won't be the same. It's lost, forever. That's what hurts the most.**

 **On another note, are you people watching the Olympics? The gymnastic finals are going on and I can't wait for the results. I especially love watching the swimming and the badminton competitions.**

 **I have one request to make to you, my dear readers. Please review. You can write just one word, 'good' , 'bad' , anything. Just review. I strive to be better but I can't achieve my goal if you are not helping me.**

 **So, please, please review. Tell me what you think, your theories, your suggestions. I am sorry for any mistakes that I have made. The translations were from Google so I am not sure how accurate it is.**

 **Thank you for all your love and support. Love you all.**

 **Sheesh, that was one long ass AN.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dream.**


	7. Final Goodbyes

**I am very sorry to announce that I am leaving Fanfiction. Please please accept my apology. I am very sorry. But sometimes life comes in the way.** **I thank each and every one of you who have read my story. Thank you so so much. Thank you for reviewing and supporting my story. It has been a wonderful journey with you.** **My reasons for leaving fanfiction are mentioned in my profile.** **Once again, I apologise from the dept of my heart. I love you all.** **Thank you so much.**


End file.
